


Taking What I Can Get

by averagepoet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And a good boyfriend, Everyone should love Hunk, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, Hunk (Voltron) Smut, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk is hot, Hunk thinks everyone is hot, I love Hunk if you can't tell, Post-Break Up, Smut, hunk is a hunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averagepoet/pseuds/averagepoet
Summary: *hey like if i know you irl (you know who you are) and i didn't say anything about this to you, please don't read it, it's kind of weird to have friends read smut you wrote, but if you do read it, don't tell me*You dated Lotor for quite some time, longer than you had both meant. You guys end it, and need time with your best friend, Hunk. Sexy fun times happen when you realize you've had repressed feelings for him since like forever. You know *wink wink*





	Taking What I Can Get

You were lying in bed after a long day of school. College was rough, and tougher than you had thought it would be. You weren’t sleeping, it wasn’t the end of the day, and you had a bunch of homework to do. You pushed your hair out of your face, groaning at the thought of having to get up just to read a text book that you knew you wouldn’t understand half the words you read. Sighing, you sat up, and put your hair up in a pony-tail. As you stood, you tugged at the hem of your shorts, as they had ridden up.  
“You’re almost done your second semester, it’ll be summer vacation soon,” you told yourself. Tonight, you had dinner plans with your long-term boyfriend, Lotor, so there was at least that to look forward to, if you could call it looking forward. Your phone buzzed in the jacket of your hoodie. You pulled it out, and read the alert. It was a text from your boyfriend! Thank god, something nice, finally. You opened your messages, and read it.  
“Hey babe, we need to talk, call me?”  
Well, that sounds great. You sit down at your desk, and call him. He answers at the first ring.  
“Hey, you called,” Lotor said, his voice soft.  
“Well, yeah, you asked me to. Why didn’t you just call me?”  
“I uh. I don’t know. Look-,” he started, but you cut him off.  
“This is where you break up with me, right? You’ve been cancelling dates, not responding to texts. I get it. Just get it over with and say it, alright?” Your voice was harsher than you had meant, but it didn’t really matter, did it? This was probably the last conversation you two would have.  
He sighed, “Yeah. You’re right. We gotta end this.”  
“Cool. Fantastic.” You didn’t quite know why you were being short with him, you knew this was going to happen soon. It didn’t bother you, not really, you just wished he had done this sooner, instead of dragging it on like he couldn’t leave. It was rude of him. But you dealt, and you’d deal after too. “I’m hanging up, I’ll talk to you later, maybe. Bye,” you rushed the words out. You pushed the red ‘end call’ button, and put your phone down on the desk.  
You really did try to study, but your head wasn’t clear, you felt stressed and upset, you just couldn’t focus. You knew what this called for. You needed to see your best friend. You had been the one to make the dinner reservation, you had paid for it. You could still go out and have fun, you decided, but with your best friend instead of your now ex. You leaned back in the chair, picking up your phone back up from the desk and entered the number.  
“Hey, how goes it?” Hunk asked, his smile audible in his voice.  
“I’m single now, but I still have a dinner reservation for two tonight. Fancy Italian place, you in?”  
“Oof. I’ll go, text me the time and place, when we’re there you can dish about what happened. Or, do you want me to pick you up and you can talk during the car ride?”  
“Pick me up, I’m pretty sure if I try to drive I’ll get unquenchable road rage.” You said, chuckling at the end.  
“Sounds good, [y/n], I’ll see you when I pick you up.” He paused, then asked, “Is it ‘suit and tie’ fancy, or can I get away with a button up shirt and slacks?”  
You thought for a second. “I got a really nice dress for the occasion, it’d be kind of embarrassing to be the only really fancy one out of the two of us.”  
“Suit and tie it is. I’ll see you then.”  
“Sure thing. Bye,” you said, a small smile on your lips.  
“Bye,” he responded, then he hung up.  
You texted him when you needed to be picked up and promptly started getting ready. The dress you had bought for tonight wouldn’t go to waste. It was a pleated pencil dress that hugged your curves in just the right way, and the bright shade of red accented your [e/c] eyes perfectly. You did your hair and makeup until it looked how you wanted. You put your money and phone in a black clutch and waited for Hunk to arrive.  
Hunk didn’t make you wait long, he arrived at 6:30 sharp, like you had asked him to. The knocks on the door were almost too quiet to hear, like he was nervous or something.  
“Hey, thanks again for coming,” you said, hugging him. Damn, his arms were strong.  
“No problem, it’s really the least I can do. I, uh, I got a rental car, didn’t know how fond the restaurant would be of my pickup truck,” he chuckled. His hair was slicked back and his suit fit him rather nicely. He didn’t look like his typical, casual self. It was kind of attractive.  
Not that he wasn’t attractive before, but you’d been blocking thoughts like that since you started dating Lotor. Now, you didn’t need to. Though maybe you should wait a bit before you start trying to make a move, you thought, you didn’t want him thinking he was a rebound.  
“Yeah, the receptionist who took my call seemed kind of really snobby,” you grinned.  
“Well, I guess we should be going then, right?”  
You nodded. “Yeah, let’s go.” You followed him out the door, and saw the car. It wasn’t a BMW or anything, but it was pretty, sleek, and black. A fashionable car for a fashionable pair. He walked around to the passenger side in front of you, opening your door. “Thanks, Hunk,” you said as you sat in the comfortable leather seat. He got into the driver’s seat, seeming out of place. He wasn’t the kind of guy to normally do this kind of thing. He was, well, Hunk. The guy that would modify his truck for fun, and not care that when he was done that he’d be covered in grease. He was confident, but also oddly self-conscious, and it was obvious now more than ever.  
“You, you look really nice tonight, [y/n],” he told you, concentrating on starting the car and moving forward.  
You smiled, blushing lightly. “Thanks, so do you.”  
“So, dish about Lotor,” he prompted, glancing at you.  
“It wasn’t anything big,” you started, “He had been growing distant, I knew it was going to happen soon. I’m just mad he hadn’t done it sooner. He acted like he couldn’t leave me, when I knew that he’d originally wanted us to be more of a casual fling than what it had ended up being.”  
“So, you aren’t, like, upset? Just mad?” Hunk asked, seeming confused.  
“To be completely honest, yeah. I never really wanted it to be like that either, now that I think about it.” You chuckled, sighing at the end. “I could have ended it before, but I guess I felt kind of trapped. Lotor does that, make people feel like they can’t leave. Like he has to be in control. It was a little nice, at first, not having to worry or plan, but at the end, it fell apart. I guess it was inevitable.”  
“Huh. That’s nice, I guess. You don’t really have to deal with heartbreak and all that,” he smiled lightly. He pulled up to the valet, and the guy there opened your door. Hunk gave him the keys, and you walked into the restaurant together.  
“Wow, it’s really pretty in here…” you marveled, looking up at the glittering chandeliers.  
A woman dressed in a black dress with her hair in a bun was at the counter. The two of you walked up, and told her your reservation.  
“Um, we don’t have that name here,” she responded.  
“What? I made this reservation two weeks ago.”  
“A man called earlier today and cancelled it. He said to refund you completely, and you will see that we did if you look at your bank balance. We already have a new group sitting where you had asked.”  
“Fine. But if what you’re saying isn’t true I’m gonna be suing this restaurant.” Turning on your heel, you stormed out of the restaurant, pulling Hunk along with you.  
“Wow, that was unexpected and rude. Of that lady and Lotor. Damn,” Hunk remarked. His face then lit up. “We can still hang out, if you want. We could go back to my place, order Chinese food and watch a bad 80’s movie?”  
Taking a calming breath, you smiled. “Yeah, that sounds nice. Would you be okay with me borrowing some of your clothes, though? This is a little too uncomfortable for in-home movie watching and Chinese food.”  
He laughed. “Of course, I’ve got quite the collection of sweatpants and tee shirts and such. You can look through my whole closet if you want.”  
The valet came around with the car, and you two got back in. The drive to his place was short, and quiet. Quieter than what you wanted, but you couldn’t think of anything to say.  
He pulled up into the drive way, and he lead you into his house. You had been there before, and it seemed like nothing had changed since the first time you came over. It was a little messy, but not terrible, and all the furniture look more comfortable than anything you had ever seen. “I’ll order a bunch of appetizer type stuff while you get changed, then I’ll get changed. That sound good?” he asked, showing you to his room. It was neater than the rest of his house, you noticed.  
“Yeah, that’s a good idea.” He closed the door behind him as he left, and you could now look into his closet. You found a sweatshirt that he wore pretty often, it had the logo of one of his favorite shows on it. Voltron, was it? Probably. You decided to wear that, but you couldn’t find any pants or shorts that would tighten enough to fit you. Sighing, you chose to just keep on the boy-short undies you wore that night. You also found a pair of fuzzy socks, so you tugged those on. You got undressed, unceremoniously and put on what you had selected for yourself. The sweatshirt was bigger than you had imagined, but the inside was super soft. And it smelled like him: vanilla, cinnamon, and a little bit of grease. Perfect. To finish the comfy look off, you put your hair back up in a pony-tail.  
You walked out of the room and showed yourself to the living room, sitting yourself in the corner of the couch. It was nice and cushiony, and the fabric was soft.  
Hunk walked in from the kitchen, putting his phone in his pocket. He seemed a bit flustered upon seeing you. “No, uh, no pants?”  
You blushed. “Oh, uh, well none of them fit. I could go look a-.”  
“No, it’s fine. Caught me off guard is all.” He paused. “I’ll go change now. I’ll be back in a sec,” he said, walking off to his room.  
You took the chance to look through his DVD collection. You selected “Big Trouble in Little China” even though you had seen it before.  
Hunk came back out in typical comfy clothing and sat down into the corner of the couch. You started the movie, and sat down next him, with a little space between the two of you. The door bell rang, and Hunk got up to go get and pay for the food.  
You guys ate through the movie, and by the end you were so close to him you were almost in his lap. You had your head on his chest, and he had his arms around you as you laughed at the last scene of the film.  
You knew that you should get up, but you didn’t want to. This was perfect, it felt right. You snuggled closer to him, holding onto his arms lightly.  
“Hey, [y/n]?” Hunk started.  
“Yeah, Hunk?”  
“I know this is really soon.” He sighed. “I mean, you just broke up today and all, but, you did say you were unaffected, or, um… well, what I’m trying to ask is, maybe, we could go on a date? Whenever you’re ready, I don’t want to rush you into dating after a break up, but-,”  
You were kissing him. You didn’t really know when you decided to do it, but it was happening. And you wanted it, you wanted him. You realized that it had been him you’d wanted all along.  
You broke away for a second. “Yes, I’ll go out with you. I wanted to before Lotor came along, but I didn’t think that we had a chance. You never seemed interested, so I took what I could get, ya know?”  
He gazed into your eyes. “I’ve always been interested.” Your lips were connected again, with his hands cupping your face lightly. You had your arms wrapped around his shoulders, and your thighs straddling his. The kiss was heated and passionate, but it wasn’t rough. Not forceful, for a change. It was… perfect.  
But then he pulled back. His hands fell from your face to your hips. “Do you want to slow down? I have no problem going, well, forward with this, but, if you need time to think that’s okay, [y/n]. I don’t want you to feel like I’m making you do something, or have you think I feel obligated in any way.”  
A smile broke through your cheeks. “Hunk, to be frank, I don’t want to slow down. I’ve wanted exactly this and more for quite some time.”  
He blushed, his grip on your hips getting tighter as he pulled you closer to kiss again. Your heart was racing and your mind was whirling, getting caught up in the moment. Without even noticing it, you started moving your hips against him, and your hands slid down his back and up again. You moaned lightly, and blushed.  
“Do you want to move somewhere a little more comfortable?” he asked, whispering into your neck. Nodding, you clung to him. He had picked you up before, you knew he could and probably would.  
He did.  
He walked the two of you to his room, placing you on his bed gently. He made his way up the bed, hovering over you. He kissed you lightly, pulling away quickly. “Mind if I take this off?” he asked, tugging at the hem of your – well, his- sweatshirt. With your nod of approval, he slowly pulled the soft fabric up and over your head, revealing that you hadn’t worn a bra that night. He tossed the sweat shirt to the floor, and started placing little kisses down your neck to your collar bone. You ran your hands through his hair, pulling at it lightly. He sucked and bit at your neck, kissing afterwards to soothe the slight sting. His kisses traveled down to your breasts, lips pressing against the soft flesh upon your chest.  
“Hunk~” you moaned. Your breathing was getting heavier as you instinctively spread your legs, almost wrapping them around him.  
“Do you want something [y/n]? You have to tell me, I can’t assume anything…” he said, his voice coarse and hushed. He looked into your eyes intently, rubbing your sides with his calloused hands.  
“Could you, uh, well… could you touch inside, um, my under- underwear?” You were blushing heavily, avoiding eye contact. “You uh, you don’t have to- “  
“Hey. I’m going as far as your willing. I’m taking whatever you give me. Okay?”  
“Well you can take everything, consider me completely yours.”  
Hunk smiled and stroked your cheek. “Whatever you want, princess.” He scooted down the bed, kissing your bare skin along the way. He played with the elastic of your boy-shorts. “Here, right?” You blushed, nodding. “C’mon, [y/n],” he said, tauntingly, “you gotta use words. Tell me what you want.”  
“Hunk, please, don’t make me say it,” you pleaded. He shook his head.  
“Look, if it’s what you want, repeat after me, okay?” He sighed, with a slight smile on his face. “Hunk, could you please eat me out? It’s as simple as that, okay?”  
You glared at him, blush still heavy on your cheeks. Taking a deep breath, you said, “Hunk, please- please eat me out?”  
“Of course, darling, no problem,” he replied, smirking. With that, he slowly tugged your underwear down and over your feet, throwing them hopefully in the same area as the sweat shirt. He kissed the inside of your thighs, but you stopped him.  
“Wait a sec, I’m totally naked, but you’re nowhere near that. Take off your sweat shirt, and whatever shirt you’ve got under it,” you demanded. “Uh, please,” you tacked to the end. Hunk smiled, sitting up. He pulled the sweatshirt over his head, revealing his chest. He was a soft guy, but you could tell there were definitely muscles under the layer of chubbiness on his chest. He was a big guy, height wise and weight wise, and it was such a turn on. You knew that if he wanted, he could hold you down, and you wouldn’t be able to stop him. With some guys, that’d be scary, but not Hunk.  
“Like what you see?” He asked.  
It was probably a joke, but either way you said, “Uh, yeah. Why wouldn’t i?”  
For once it was him blushing, but it didn’t last long. “Anyways, your wish is fulfilled. Now, where were we?”  
“You were kissing my thighs like the tease you are.”  
He smiled. “That sounds about right.” He got back down, where he had been before, kissing up your soft inner thigh, tracing his fingers over the stretch marks there. The feelings rushing through you made you shiver. You felt him plant a kiss before licking up your slit, and your hands instinctively moved to his hair. He held your hips in his rough hands, preventing you from moving. It was fucking sexy. He slipped his tongue into you for a mere second, and you moaned unabashedly in response. You could tell your face was beet red, but it wasn’t like that mattered. Lotor had never done this for you, it was always about him. Hunk was a stark contrast to what you ‘d had in the past. This was different, in the most perfect way possible.  
He'd continued what he was doing, a lulling but steady rhythm of licks, though some were more intense and some were little kitten licks.  
That’s when Hunk tongued at your clit. An overwhelming burst of pleasure ran through you as you grasped his hair tighter, pulling at it lightly. Hunk looked up at you for a brief moment, trying to read your face. Thank god, he read it right. He dropped his head down again, and pressed his tongue against the sensitive spot again. If he hadn’t been holding you down, you’d be writhing.  
Suddenly your left hip was free and his right hand disappeared to between your legs. One of his fingers prodded at your entrance and slowly pushed in.  
“Fuck, yes~” you moaned. One of your hands left his hair to grasp the already messy sheets of the bed. You could feel yourself getting closer to the edge. You pulled at Hunk’s hair, signaling for him to come back up. He lifted himself up by his arms.  
“Yeah?” he questioned. He licked his lips, looking you in the eye.  
“I, uh, I was close, but I wanted to wait for, um…”  
He smiled smugly, and crawled back up your body. He took your face in his hands, kissing you softly. He tugged you closer by your waist, pulling you into his lap. “So, you ready?”  
You were definitely ready. And he seemed to be, too, based on how it felt to sit in his lap. You could feel his erection through his sweatpants, and d a m n. You were no virgin, but you might as well be with how big he seemed to be. In retrospect, it made sense, seeing as he’s a large guy, but somehow you had managed to not predict this.   
You held him close, grinding against him lightly, and whispered, “Yes.”   
He closed his eyes for a moment and ground up to in response. He took a deep breath, opened his eyes, and said, “And you’re sure you want this with me?”  
You were taken aback by the question. “Of course I do, Hunk. I told you, it’s always been you. And as far as I can tell it always will be.” You paused. “Now let me take your pants off so you can fuck me.” Hunk smiled wide, kissing you again. It was hard, and passionate, but you had to pull away. Without a word, you scooted your way down the bed. Once you reached his hips you tugged at the elastic of his pants. “You don’t mind, do you?” you said with a smile.  
“Not at all, [y/n],” Hunk said with a smirk. You pulled the fabric away from his hips and down his legs, along with the boxers underneath. F u c k. You let the clothes in your hands drop to the ground and made your way back up his muscular body, kissing him once you reached his face.   
“God, you are perfect, Hunk,” you said, gazing into his eyes. You were grinding against him, not even meaning to, but it was happening, and g o d d a m n. You were getting sweaty, holding onto him tight. His hands were one your waist, and his lips were on your neck. You pulled back slightly, heart racing as you lifted yourself up slightly. You reached down, stroking his length before lining him up with your entrance. You closed your eyes and lowered down onto him, letting out a long breath. Fuckfuckfuck. It was painful,you had to take your time, but you thought to yourself that once you’d gotten used to it it would be totally worth it. You managed to get yourself all the way down his long, thick shaft, and you held yourself there.   
Hunk started to stroke your hair and left little kisses on your cheeks and neck. “Are you okay?” he asked quietly.  
“Yeah I- I just can’t move yet. Give me a sec,” you said, nodding.   
“Take as much time as you need, babe, no worries.”  
You laid your head against his chest, resting like that for a minute or so. Slowly but surely, the pain turned to pleasure. Holding onto him, you started to move your hips in a gyrating motion. Hunk took in a sharp breath, his eyes closed. He let out a deep moan, hands still glued to your waist. If anything, you felt his fingers grip your soft flesh tighter as you started your movements. Getting more comfortable, you lifted your hips up and brought them back down to his base, letting out a soft moan. Your pace quickened, and soon he was thrusting up into you as you lowered your body onto him. His lips made their way back to your neck, and his right hand moved down so he could thumb your clit as you rocked against him. It was amazing, an unheard of amount of pleasure swept over you. He bit your neck, rubbing harder against your clit, and it happened. It was like you were a star exploding into a black hole as you clung to him. It was just you and him, alone in the world and you could feel yourself clenching around him. The feeling was pure bliss, mixed with perfect pleasure. You came down from your high, dizzy.   
Hunk was there, still. It wasn’t a dream, it wasn’t fake.   
He held you tight, whispering something in your ear. It was calming.   
He was still in you. You could feel him, still hard. Shuddering, you pulled yourself off of him, with some assistance. You clambered down his body, locking eyes with him as you reached eye level with his length. You weren’t new to giving blow jobs, but you never felt this compelled to give one. It felt right with Hunk. You licked the head of his dick and moaned. Taking a breath, you sucked on the tip, lightly bobbing your head. You felt his rough hands on your pony-tail, just lightly weaving his fingers through the strands. You moaned around him, taking him deeper into your mouth. You knew you couldn’t take it all, but you were taking what you could get. What you couldn’t reach you stroked lightly with your hands. You were bobbing your head vigorously in no time, occasionally holding yourself as far as you could go for a couple seconds. Your moans vibrated through him. He was breathing heavy, and letting out little encouragements to you.   
“God, fuck, [y-y/n], yes, just like that,” he moaned. His grip on your hair got tighter, and you felt his hips holding back twitches. “[Y/n] I- I,” he started. You knew what he meant. You held your head in place and hollowed your cheeks, moaning again. You had broken eye contact, but looked back up to his eyes. He moaned, and released. You swallowed what you could, but pulled back pretty quickly. What you hadn’t catched in your mouth landed on your face, which you wiped off on your hands and licked up afterwards. “[Y/n], that was- I mean, you were,”  
“Amazing,” you finished. You crawled up the bed, laying next to him. “That was all I’ve wanted, for a while.”  
“I, I think I’ve loved you for a long time, [y/n], I know it’s cliché to say it now, but. It feels right.”  
“I think I love you too,” you stated, stroking his cheek. “You’re exactly what I’ve needed.”  
You laid your head against his chest. You two fell asleep like that, blissful and perfect.


End file.
